An embodiment relates to autonomous path planning.
Path planning is required for autonomous and semi-autonomous highway driving and for advanced driver assistance systems such as collision avoidance. Path planning must be reactive to changes in a host vehicle dynamics and other static and dynamic objects on the road. The planned path must result in a safe collision free path within the road boundaries which must also be feasible for the host vehicle control in light of the vehicle dynamic constraints such as maximum lateral acceleration/jerk. Known path planning techniques do not consider either the dynamics of the host vehicle and other moving target vehicles or are too computationally intensive for real-time applications to be reactive in appropriate time.